Qpsycle/setup/alpha/Building qpsycle
For now, there's a few things hardcoded which means it probably won't work... have a try anyway ;) installing external packages needed by qpsycle In order to build qpsycle you will need to get some development libaries for your system. Linux * Qt 4.3 (4.4 or newers is recommend due to some performance tweaks in the libs) * alsa, jack or esound * gcc g++ * pkg-config * boost * libxml++ ** libxml2 For Fedora and redhat-based distros: yum install gcc-c++ yum install pkg-config yum install ....... the Qt packages .......... yum install ..... the boost signals packages ...... then install the development files for one of the audio output libraries supported by qpsycle: yum install alsa-tools alsa-lib alsa-utils alsa-lib-devel yum install jack-audio-connection-kit-devel optionally: yum install qjackctl For debian and debian-based distros (e.g. ubuntu): aptitude install g++ aptitude install pkg-config aptitude install libqt4-core libqt4-gui libqt4-dev aptitude install libboost-signals-dev then install the development files for one or more of the audio output libraries supported by xpsycle: aptitude install libasound-dev aptitude install libesd-dev aptitude install libjack0.100.0-dev ... (note libjack version number might change, try aptitude search libjack to find which is latest version.) For OpenSUSE: zypper install gcc zypper install gcc-c++ zypper install libqt4-dev zypper install boost-devel then install the development files for one of the audio output libraries supported by qpsycle: zypper install alsa-utils alsa-devel Windows GNU gcc/mingw (recommended) Download the psycle dev-pack for ms-windows. If you don't want to use the dev-pack you should get MinGW, Qt and GTKmm Developement Environment and set them up. Unpack it to a destination which doesn't contain spaces in the path. Get the Qt for mingw pre-built package from the trolltech website. Note: Make sure to get Qt version 4.3 or above, this is required for mingw! During the installation point Qt to the mingw location in the dev-pack to x:\path\to\psycle-dev-pack-for-mswindows\opt\mingw. You can safely ignore the warning about w32api.h not being 3.2, the dev-pack contains a higher version. Microsoft's Visual C++ If you want to use Visual Studio you should get the Qt Source Code from Trolltech and compile it yourself by running in the Qt main dir: configure.exe -debug_and_release nmake Note that if you want to compile with Visual C++ 2005 you should install Visual Studio 2005 SP1 and KB930198 then Visual C++ 2005 Express will be fuly supported by Qt Open Source Edition and by QPsycle. Visual C++ 2008 Express is not fully supported by Qt for now and it needs some tweaking in order to work with QPsycle. See also Qpsycle/developer/notes Mac OS X In order to proceed, you must first have the XCode tools installed from your Mac OS X installation disc. If you've lost these, you could always register/login to your free ADC account and download XCode there. XCode contains a lot of libraries, and gcc, amongst others (like distcc for distributed compiling etc..). First you will need to get QT for macOS, this page also guides you thru installing QT. Now you need to get pkg-config, if using fink open a terminal, and type "fink install pkgconfig" or when using macports: "port install pkgconfig". Follow this same step for installing boost, and alsa or jack (remember to set your preferred driver in your configuration file later on). You should be all set now. building qpsycle Linux / Mac OS X go to your qpsycle folder cd qpsycle next type qmake-qt4 -recursive && make or just qmake -recursive && make Windows GNU gcc/mingw Make sure you have all the needed libs installed, see section above if not. Note: Make sure you have Qt version 4.3 or above, this is required for mingw! Start a command prompt. You can use the provided link in the Qt section of your start menu, or if you have the psycle dev-pack for ms-windows, start either bash-in-rxvt-terminal.cmd or microsoft-shell-in-microsoft-terminal.cmd (the former starts a posix shell, so you will need to adapt the syntax of the following commands to posix syntax). If you started the command prompt by using the the provided link in the Qt section of your start menu, type: x:\path\to\psycle-dev-pack-for-mswindows\libexec\main no-msys If you started the command prompt by using the dev-pack, type: echo %QTDIR% If the command does not return the dir where you the installed Qt libs, type: set QTDIR=%ProgramFiles%\Qt set PATH=%QTDIR%\bin;%PATH% where %ProgramFiles%\Qt is the dir where you installed the Qt libs. From the command prompt, if: echo %QMAKESPEC% does not return win32-g++, then type: set QMAKESPEC=win32-g++ Then navigate to your qpsycle source directory and type: qmake -recursive mingw32-make Microsoft's Visual C++ You have to install gtkmm devlopement enviroment in order to compile QPsycle Navigating to your qpsycle source directory and typing: qmake nmake remeber to set your QMAKESPEC enviroment variable to msvc! set QMAKESPEC=win32-msvc2005 or set QMAKESPEC=win32-msvc2008 See also Qpsycle/developer/notes OK? If it went fine, that means it compiled fine. Next step is to put the configuration file in the right place, then edit it, then see if it works. Linux / Mac OS X Copy to your home directory. cp .xpsycle.xml ~ The config file is set up by default to use the alsa driver. To change the driver, see Qpsycle/setup/alpha/Configuring sound. Test it and see if it works with: ./qpsycle Windows Copy .xpsycle.xml in your Documents And Settings folder. cp .xpsycle.xml C:\Documents And Settings\(Your User Name)\ Currently, the audio driver will not be enabled by default so you have to open Configuration->Audio Settings in QPsycle and click on Restart Driver ---- * back to main page